Telecommunications service providers can offer an array of services to customers. A single service provider can provide telecommunications services including Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) services, telephone services and Internet services over a broadband data connection to a customer premises. Each service requires a portion of the total bandwidth available over the data connection.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.